Captain Marvelous
Captain Marvelous (キャプテンマーブリューアス, Kyaputen Māburyūasu) is the very first test subject that underwent testing in an attempt grant ordinary Humans the ability to utilize magic via special weaponry. Known under the title of Experiment No. 00: Divus (試作数零:神 (ディバス), Shisaku Kazu Rei: Dibasu), he was the designated prototype before the official 10 test subjects after him, among them Drakon, were brought forth. As such, he was experimented with a highly dangerous weapons, as well as undergoing several experiments to further modify his body to better be capable of harnessing Magic, granting him incredible power. Following the "success" of his creation, Marvelous soon escaped the test facility upon discovering that he will be converted into a mindless soldier to follow the orders of the Magic Council without question, as a part of their Rune Knights. He soon took up the name Captain Marvelous, becoming a form of vigilante, although becoming wanted alive by the Council, due to being a valuable asset to their military force. Appearance Personality Equipment World-Type Armament: Yggdrasil (世型武装・凛世界樹 (ユグドラシル), Yogata Busō: Yugudorashiru, Old Norse for "World-Type Armament: Yew Pillar" and Japanese for "World-Type Armament: Frigid World Tree"): Captain Marvelous is the first human to ever be granted an Armament, and his is unique, possessing the only known "World-Type" Armament in the world. Unlike the typical Armaments, such as Drakon's, which are classified by their purpose, and have, typically, a self-explanatory appearance matching their purpose and type, Yggdrasil is instead meant to be an "all-purpose" tool, designed to assist Marvelous in any possible situation. It is the silver coat, hat and blue gloves he wears, which are designed to be malleable, via the use of Eternano Microbes, specially modified using special, man-made alloy that can absorb magic, emit it and subsequently change shape. By giving the right activation code, as well as declaring the name, Marvelous can switch between nine different "Protocols" which can grant different abilities, at times greatly amplifying his power, giving him an all around new one, or completely changing his appearance. However, Marvelous can only switch three times inbetween his Protocols every 48 hours, due to the transformation costing large amounts of magic power, as well as their usage, forcing Marvelous to choose wisely between which forms to use. Once out of power, he will revert to Midgard, his standart form. Protocol Two: Niflheim '(手順二・氷霧晶士 (ニヴルヘイム),''Tejun'ni: Nivuruheimu; Old Norse for "Mist World" and Japanese for "Ice Mist Crystal Knight"): The first Protocol to change Yggdrasil's form, gaining an appearance more akin to a "pirate". Best identified by its large blue hat, as well as gaining more blue cloth than prior, Protocol Two: Niflheim grants Captain Marvelous the same enhance physical attributes of Protocol One: Midgard, but also grants him the ability to use Ice-Make, both Static and Dynamic. In addition to that, the very attire itself protects Marvelous' body from cold temperatures, and even absorbs other Ice-based spells targeted at him, which actually strengthens him, a trait similar and inspired by Slayer Magic. Marvelous is also capable of turning his ice into water and manipulate it using Water Magic, though compared to his prowess in utilizing Ice-Make, it is very limited, since he cannot create water, nor manipulate foreign water either, simply cause his ice to melt into water in mere seconds and then utilize via hand gestures. Protocol Two: Niflheim doesn't cost too much power, leaving more than enough for Marvelous to use for approximately 10 minutes before it reaches a critical point. |-| Muspelheim = 'Protocol Three: Muspelheim '(手順三・灰燼 (ムスペルヘイム), Tejunsan: Musuperuheimu; Old Norse for "World-Destroyer" and Japanese for "Complete Annihilation"): |-| Nidavellir= '''Protocol Four: Nidavellir (手順四・黒暗行 (ヴァルハラ), Tejunshi: Vuaruhara; Old Norse for "Dark Dwelling" and Japanese for "Bringer of Darkness"): |-| Jotunheim= Protocol Five: Jotunheim (手順五・紅巨大 (ニザヴェッリル), Tejungo: Nizavuerriru; Old Norse for "Home of the Giants" and "Crimson Colossal"): |-| Vanaheim= Protocol Six: Vanaheim (手順六・広所関守 (バナイーム),'' Tejunroku: Banaīmu; Old Norse for "Home of the Vanir" and Japanese for "Wide-Scale Barrier Keeper"): |-| Aflheim= '''Protocol Seven: Aflheim' (手順七・聖光の趣き (アフルーイーム),'' Tejun'na: Afurūīmu; Old Norse for "Elf Home" and Japanese for "Aspect of Holy Light"): |-| Svartalfheim= '''Protocol Eight: Svartalfheim' (手順八・沌の趣き (スバータルフィーム), Tejunya: Subātarufīmu; Old Norse for "Home of Dark-Elves" and Japanese for "Aspect of Primeval Chaos"): |-| Asgard= Protocol Nine: Asgard (手順九・天賜 (アスガルド), Tejunkyū: Asugarudo, Old Norse for "Enclosure of the Gods" and Japanese for "Imperial Gift") * Sub-Protocol Nine: Valhalla (副手順九・楽園の金翼戦士 (ヴァルハラ),'' Fukutejunkyū: Vuaruhara; Old Norse for "Hall of the Slain" and Japanese for "Golden Winged Warrior of Paradise"): }} Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant': *'Marvelous Kenpō' (奇跡拳法, Kiseki Kenpō lit. Marvelous Martial Arts): Magical Abilities Trivia *Captain Marvelous is named after the character of the same name from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **In addition, his alias "White Ranger" is a reference to the typical "Sixth Ranger" member of the Power Rangers being white/silver. *Divus is Latin for "God" or "Deity". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Rune Knight